godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 03
Episode 3: Hope After All. '''Diary March 31th 2129 My name is Blake i finally found another survivors, now i went in a search for mayra's brother that may be alive... i guess there's hope after all' (Mayra: Blake can you hear me? i have put a communicator in your pocket, my brother can be anywhere at the Forest i hope you can find him...) Blake: Just to know what is your brother name? (Mayra: His name is Paul.) Blake begins the search at the forest, while in the search Blake find a Base that he battled against the Giant Hannibal other day, and goes on Blake then got Surrounded by a swarm of Ogretails, Blake use a Stun Grenade and kill them all quickly but more are incoming, Blake then use his Other God Arc's gun form, without rejection or aragami transformation the Other God Arc Gun form Turn's out in a Pistol! ''Blake: Huh, How can this be even possible? And this God Arc are not rejecting me?! The Swarm of Ogretails continue to attack Blake, Blake use's his both God Arc, One in Gun Form and His Original one in Blade Form and begin to attack the Ogretail's, he kill the some Ogretails but another Ogretail Attack his back, he use the pistol to shot at it then instantly Killing it, Then the Battle end's '''Blake : How can be this God Arc power so powerfull?' (Mayra: Are you okay?) Blake: I'm fine i will continue to search him Blake then returns it search for Paul and after hours of search, Blake finally find's Paul: Blake: I guess i've found him. (Mayra: Is he ok? Blake: I don't know i will check it out. HEY PAUL, ARE YOU OKAY? Paul then see's Blake and start to run away: Blake: Why are you running? Paul: STAY BACK!!! (Mayra: What happened?) Blake: Paul is running away, But i dont know why... Blake then start a pursuit for find Paul and again, Blake find him . Blake: Let's go home Paul Paul: STAY BACK OR I WILL GONNA KILL YOU!!! Blake: Oh no... Paul: Arrghh!!! (Mayra: What's happening? Blake?) Blake: Paul is transforming into a Aragami. (Mayra: No! That's can't be.) Blake: I have no choice.... I will have to kill him. Mayra sorry i will have to turn off. (Mayra: No!) Blake then turn off the communicator and Paul transform into a Susano'o, The battle begins: Blake: Let's go. Blake quickly try to attack its head but he get blocked Blake then use his another God Arc's Gun form and try to shot at it, giving a significant damage, Then the Susano'o throw's Blake away using his tail. Susano'o try to give a fatal move on Blake, Blake block the Attack using his Blade God Arc, The Susano'o then threw away Blake's God Arc, Blake Then use the other God Arc Blade form and strike down the Susano'o, Susan'o then bite Blake God Arc damaging it and making it unusable. Blake Then run but Susano'o surround him Blake then strike him down using a bomb, Blake recover one of the God Arc then Blake Successfuly give a fatal blow to Susano'o before Killing it he hear the Paul's Thought. 'Paul: DO IT, Kill me before its too late.''' Blake then touch's the Susano'o and says : Blake: I'm Sorry. Before Blake finish the Susano'o, The Susano'o Turn's him back to a Human. Blake: What just happened? Blake then turn on the communicator: Blake: Mayra can you hear me? (Mayra: WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?) Blake: Paul turned back to a Human but he is severely wounded. We are going back to the House. After the battle Blake back to Mayra's House with Paul unconscious. Blake: Mayra, We need Help! Mayra: What happened to him? Is he okay? Blake: Yeah, but he need urgent medical treatment. Hours after: Mayra: Is he okay now? Blake: Yeah, but he need's some rest. Mayra: How did you transformed him back? Blake: I don't know, I will have to find out. Blake then look's at his hand thinking on what happened and the mysteries he has to solve. Away from Mayra's home, 2 unknown individual appears: U.I: Is it possible he can be subject that are we looking for? U.I2: Maybe let's go see. Continue..... Category:Blog posts